Who're U!
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun akan masuk sebagai anggota ketiga belas Super Junior. Namun ada tujuan terpendam yang di simpannya. Silakan baca dan temukan misterinya. Update 8/8/2012
1. Chapter 1

"**Who're U?"**

Chara:

All members SUJU and other

Pencipta:

YME dan Suju milik diri mereka sendiri ^^

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, OCC, someone POV, etc

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

* * *

><p>Dia berjalan dengan langkah tegap, pelan namun pasti dalam gedung bertingkat tinggi yang merupakan salah satu gedung perkantoran termewah di Korea Selatan. Rambut –tercat- pirangnya mengibar lembut, dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya ketika berpapasan dengan siapapun di sana. Semua mata menatapnya kagum, kagum akan karisma kelembutan yang terpancar dari artis pendatang baru itu yang kini menjadi leader di grup-nya.<p>

"Leuteuk-ssi, Tuan Lee Soo Man sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi," seru Sekretaris utama Direktur SM Entertaiment pada pemuda yang mendapat julukan _Angel Without Wings_ itu.

Leuteuk mengangguk hormat dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya yang membuat sang Sekretaris meleleh, "Terima kasih, Hyunie noona," serunya sebelum masuk ke ruang kerja milik Lee Soo Man.

"Silakan duduk, Leuteuk," seru Direktur utama SM itu.

Leuteuk mengangguk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk di depan bossnya.

"Aku tak kan basa-basi Leuteuk, aku akan menambah satu orang member lagi dalam grupmu," serunya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Leuteuk yang sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya –tetap tersenyum-.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia lulus seleksi sebagai member ke tiga belas di Super Junior dan akan menempati Dorm yang sama dengan kalian, mulai besok, aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk hal ini," seru Lee Soo Man tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Leuteuk tersenyum lembut, "Baik," tanggapnya singkat, "Ada yang ingin anda tambahkan lagi? Jika tidak aku akan langsung menyampaikan hal ini ke member lain."

Lee Soo Man mengenyitkan dahinya heran, dia pikir sang Leader ini paling tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusan mutlaknya atau mungkin menentang keputusannya.

"Tidak ada, kau boleh pergi," seru Lee Soo Man pelan dengan rasa heran yang masih menyelimutinya.

Leuteuk mengangguk sopan dan berlalu pergi. Sepanjang perjalan ke parkiran mobilnya ia masih saja menyunggingkan senyum malaikat tanpa celanya, membuat semua yang melihatnya entah kenapa ikut tersenyum.

Ketika akhirnya ia mencapai parkiran ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan merebahkan diri di sana.

"Selalu seenaknya saja orang tua itu!" serunya frustasi dan hilang sudah senyum lembut miliknya.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.:C.a.n.d.l.e:.  
>:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:<p>

Dua belas orang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah Dorm. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berkumpul lengkap seperti ini dan meninggalkan segala perkerjaan semacam drama, realiy show, atau konser . Mereka berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatangan anggota ketiga belas Super Junior seperti yang disampaikan sang Leader mereka.

"Orangnya seperti apa ya?" tanya namja hiperactive yang duduk dengan gelisah di sofa.

"Tenanglah Eunhyuk, kau membuatku ikut gelisah," seru seseorang yang duduk disebelah namja hiperactive tadi, ia bergumam kesal.

"Eunhyuk, Donghae, kalian berdua diamlah!" Marah seorang namja yang hm... jika di deskripsikan dia itu terlewat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Seseorang langsung mengelus rambutnya mencoba menenangkan namja bertemprament –kelewat- tinggi itu.

"Gomawo, Hangkyung," seru namja cantik bernama Heechul itu dengan nada manja.

"Jangan bermesraan disaat begini, kenapa sih?" seru namja berbadan kekar dan besar yang tampak gusar pada Heechul dan Hangkyung.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kangin-ah," balas Heechul sambil mencibir.

"Tenanglah kalian semua," seru Leteuk akhirnya. Ia tampak tenang walau dalam hati dirinya sama gelisahnya dengan mereka semua. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati tingkah laku setiap membernya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih bergerak-gerak gelisah di sofa walaupun kali ini tanpa suara. Heechul masih bersihtegang dengan Kangin dengan Hangkyung yang mencoba melerai. Kibum membaca buku didekat jendela, didekatnya Siwon tampak sibuk dengan naskah drama-nya. Shindong ngemil keripik kentang dengan suara berisik, sedangkan Wookie sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam di bantu Sungmin. Leteuk menghela napas, sungguh ia ingin suasana Dorm ini jadi hangat bukan di isi pertengkaran tak berguna dan kesibukan masing-masing. Okey, ia memang mentolerir pertengkaran kecil jika itu bisa mengakrabkan suasana bukan menjadi tegang seperti Kangin dan Heechul sekarang ini.

Leuteuk kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seoranag anggota yang kurang. Ia menoleh kala mendapati pintu kamar orang yang di carinya terbuka dan tampak sosok namja berkepala agak besar dengan rambut hitam legam mengenakan kaos oblong hitam tanpa legan keluar dari kamar itu. Entah kenapa Leuteuk merasakan dirinya merinding ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap seringai di bibir tipis Yesung –nama namja itu-. Namun begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Leuteuk menyadari dirinya merasa bingung dengan perubahan aura yang terjadi, Yesung kembai menyunggingkan senyum yang entah kenapa tampak bodoh dan berjalan santai ke dapur.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' batinnya sambil menyakinkan diri.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel yang berbunyi otomatis mengalihkah perhatian semua orang di Dorm itu dan menatap pintu Dorm.

"Biar aku yang buka," seru Sungmin sambil berlari kecil dari dapur ke pintu depan.

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan cepat, entah dibawa rasa penasaran atau apa.

"Selamat Malam," seru Lee Soo Man.

"Malam," seru semuanya kompak.

"Aku datang mengantarkan member baru, aku harap kalian memperlakukan magnae kalian ini dengan baik," serunya sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Semua mata ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang Lee Soo Man, menanti dengan was-was bagaimana rupa dan watak namja yang kan menjadi magnae mereka.

Seorang dengan rambut kecoklatan dan ikal masuk ke Dorm, tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran namja, dan ia tergolong kurus, kulitnya putih, sangat tampan walau sayangnya wajah tampan itu tampak minim ekspresi.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida," serunya singkat sambil menundukkan kepala tanda hormat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekrang, dan Kyu bila ada yang tak kau mengerti langsung tanyakan saja pada hyungmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengangkat koper-kopernya saat Lee Soo Man melangkah keluar Dorm.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi Dorm dan mendapati dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian di antara manusia yang menghentikan aktivitasnya secara serentak.

"Jadi, dimana kamarku?" seru Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan alisnya ketika menyadari tidak ada seorangpun yang bergerak dari posisinya.

Sungmin lah yang pertama kali sadar dari masa trans, "Kau sekamar dengan ku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Khuhyun melirik Sungmin sepintas dan mengikutinya ketika Sungmin mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Kembali namja itu menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendapati kondisi kamar yang di dominas warna pink.

"Errr... Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi jika kau tidak suka kamar ini," seru Sungmin dengan nada bersalah yang kentara dan mimik muka imut melebihi para yeonja.

"Tidak masalah buatku," seru Kyuhyun sambil menyeret kopernya dan meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidurnya dan kembali berjalan keluar kamar, melewati Sungmin yang masih melongo.

"Sungmin hyung, sampai kapan dirimu akan berdiam diri di sana? Ayo kita ke ruang tengah."

Sungmin terkejut dan ia mengangguk canggung, baru beberapa detik berjalan ia sadar, 'Memangnya aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku?' batinnya.

Semua member berkumpul di tengah dan entah kenapa suasananya terasa kaku.

"Selamat datang Kyu," seru Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi di Dorm itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, semuanya," seru Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya –lagi-.

-Hening-

Suasana Dorm ini benar-benar kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita makan dulu? Tanya Wookie yang tampak jengah dengan nuansa kelam ini.

Semua member berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan dengan diam, termasuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka makan dalam diam, terlalu tenang hingga terasa mengerikan.

"Apa kalian selalu makan dengan tenang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Serentak semua mata memandangnya, "Sebenarnya, ya," seru Siwon acuh.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala singkat dan langsung melahap makan malamnya.

.::.

-O.c.t-

:.:

"Apa suasana Dorm ini memang begini?" tanya Kyuhyun di kamarnya dan Sungmin. Mereka sudah selesai makanan malam dan perkenalan singkat.

Sungmin mengangguk malas, "Ya," jawabnya sekenanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sepintas, kemudian meraih PSPnya dan mulai asik di dunianya sendiri.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun dengan kesal, 'Dia hanya menambah kaku suasana,' batinnya frustasi.

Tak sampai sejam, Sungmin sudah tertidur lelap dalam selimut pink tebalnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya, dan langsung meng-close-kannya tanpa perduli kalau ia sudah di final seperti bukan Kyuhyun, eh? Memangnya kalian mengenal siapa dia? Sudahlah, nanti juga kalian akan tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun sebenanrnya.

Diliriknya jam tangan hiitam kesayangannya pukul 02.00 WST (Waktu Setempat). Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, dan mulai menjelajahi seisi Dorm. Setelah di rasanya cukup mengenali struktur ruangan di Dorm itu dirinya berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebotol bir dari kulkas. Lalu meminumnya dengan terlebih dahulu menuangkannya ke dalam seloki. Ia mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, lalu merongoh saku celananya unuk mengambil handphone, dirinya memencet sederatan angka dan menekan tombol _call_.

"Aku sudah masuk," seru Kyuhyun begitu sambungannya terhubung.

"_Oke, beradaptasilah dulu dengan keadaan di sana, Blue. Red akan akan menemuimu sebulan lagi. Kita lihat apa kau bisa mengatasi antifans yang pasti meledak melihat kehadiranmu."_

"Baik Noona," jawab Kyuhyun, dia baru saja akan menutup sambungan itu ketika terdengar suara anak perempuan yang tak asing terdengar.

"_Kyu oppa? Kau masih disana?"_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Ya sayang, oppa masih disini. Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari gadis kecil itu,

"_Oppa hati-hati ya disana ya, jaga diri jangan lupa makan, minum dan jangan keseringan main game."_

"Baiklah oppa tidak akan lupa makan, minum dan tidak akan sering-sering main game. Kau juga sayang, jangan keasikan bermain saham ya."

"_Baik oppa... Dan jangan lupa rencana kita ya."_

Sambungan telpon terputus dan menyisakan seringai mengerikan dibibir tipis Kyu.

Kyu meminum birnya seteguk, baru kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi makan. Ekspresinya menjadi waspada, "Siapa di sana?"

Seseorang berjalan santai ke dapur sambil menguap lebar. Ia tampak mengucek matanya dengan malas. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu, dengan mata sipit dan kepala yang sedikit lebih besar.

"Kyu minum bir?" tanyanya saat melihat Kyu mengengam sekoci dan botol bir yang tersisa isinya setengah.

"Yesung hyung? Belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, ia tampak semakin waspada saat Yesung berjalan mendekatinya.

Yesung berjalan santai, membuka lemari es lalu mengambil sebotol air dingin danmeminumnya.

"Segar..." serunya.

Yesung meletakkan kembali airnya ke kulkas lalu berjalan pergi, melewati Kyu begitu saja. Baru sekitar enam langkah ia berjalan, ia berbalik menatap Kyu.

"Selamat bermain, _Blue_," seru Yesung sambil tersenyum, tidak, bukan, ia bukan tersenyum tapi menyeringai. Hanya sesaat karena sebentar kemudian dia sudah tersenyum seperti biasa dan melangkah ke kamarnya sambil bersiul.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca... Keep or Delete? Anda yang menentukan~<p>

^o^)9


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer:

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Chara:

All members SUJU and other

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, OCC, OC, someone POV,EYD yang tidak bagus etc

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Darah berceceran dilantai dan dua orang mayat, laki-laki dan perempuan tergeletak begitu saja dengan luka tusukan di organ vital mereka. Seorang pria muda, duduk di meja makan dan dengan santainya menuangkan sebotol anggur mahal ke gelas kaca di depannya. Warna anggur yang terfermetasi itu merah darah sewarna dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari tubuh sang mayat yang memang baru terbunuh.<p>

"Seadainya dari awal kalian menyerahkan ini kepadaku, maka kalian tidak perlu berakhir seperti ini," seru pria itu dengan nada mengejek.

Tangan kanannya memainkan gelas kaca berisi anggur sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil selembar kertas yang terletak dimeja makan itu.

"Ah, aku ralat. Bila kalian memberikannya sejak awalpun aku akan tetap membunuh kalian, sebelum keberadaan kalian mengangguku."

Ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya seakan mengajak bersulang dengan mayat yang teronggok tak berdaya dan meminum anggurnya dalam sekali teguk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kepuasan, kemudian dia tertawa terbahak seperti orang gila.

Tanpa ia ketahui di dalam lemari penyimpanan perkakas, ada yang melihat semua yang ia lakukan, melihat pembantaian kedua orang yang tersayangnya. Seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun.

"Oppa, kenapa kita tidak boleh keluar? Kenapa Mama dan Papa tidur dilantai? Kenapa orang aneh itu ada disini?" seru sang adik sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kita kan terbunuh jika keluar sekarang. Kita diam disini dulu sampai orang jahat itu pergi."

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Tiitt.. Tiiiitttttt... Tiiiiittttttt... *bunyi alarm

Kyuhyun segera terbangun begitu alarmnya berbunyi, segera diambilnya alarm dan mematikan suaranya. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya, merasa pusing dengan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya. Mimpi masa lalu yang begitu ia benci.

"Cepat sekali kau bangun, Kyu."

Kyu menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara yang menyapanya.

"Pagi hyung, hyung sendiri pagi-pagi sudah bersiap," balas Kyu sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedang mengancing kemeja hijaunya.

"Ada pemotretan pagi ini."

Kyu mengangguk, ia bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya,lalu menyambar handuk dan segera mandi.

15 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan pemuda berambut ikal kecolatan itu untuk mandi. Begitu selesai ia segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di dapur baru ada, Wookie dan Minnie yang menyiapkan memilih duduk di kursi makan, percuma jika membantu karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa masak.

Sebentar saja meja sarapan sudah penuh oleh semua member Suju yang menanti sarapan untuk dihidangkan. Seperti makan malam kemarin, sarapan kali ini terasa begitu kaku.

"Honey... Aku ingin disuapi," seru Heachul manja pada Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil sesendok _cream soup_ dan menyuapkannya pada sang Cinderella.  
>"Meja makan bukan tempat untuk bermesraan," seru Kang In.<p>

Semua langsung berhenti makan dan bersiap menyaksikan perang mulut yang akan terjadi.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak menyuapi Leuteuk hyung juga? Aku yakin hyung ingin menyuapinya," seru Kyuhyun kalem.

Sontak Leuteuk tesedak, Minnie dan Wookie yang berada disebelahnya buru-buru menepuk punggungnya dan menawarkan air putih. Member lain menatap Kyuhyun sambil menganga tidak elit dan Kang In... Wajahnya memerah tak karuan.

BRUK

"Sakit hyung," seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala yang menjadi korban kekerasan rumah tangga (?) oleh Kang In.

"Diamlah magnae setan!" seru Kang In sambi memakan _cream soup_-nya cepat-cepat. Hasilnya, dia malah tersedak seperti Leuteuk dan Kibum dengan santai menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung di terima dengan senang hati oleh Kang In.

Semua member saling berpandang, sebelum akhirnya ruang makan itu meledak oleh tawa member SuJu.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Hyung, hari ini aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Leuteuk yang menonton TV.

"Nanti siang kita akan tampil di salah satu _Reality Show_ untuk mempromosikanmu, kau bersiap-siaplah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memilih untuk bermain PSPnya sambil menunggu saat siang tiba.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Ayo cepat-cepat," seru Eunhyuk sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Hyung, kau mirip monyet kalau meloncat-loncat tak karuan begitu," ejek Kyuhyun.

BRUUK

"Sakit hyung," seru Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lengan yang baru saja di hantam (?) Donghae.

"Biar dia mirip monyet, dia itu manis sekali, tahu... Jadi jangan menghi—"

BRUUUKKK

"Aduh," keluh Donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"KENAPA KAU JUGA MEMANGGILKU MONYET, HAH?" teriak Eunhyuk yang baru saja menempeleng (?) kepala Donghae dengan buku resep makanan Wookie.

Donghae yang merasakan bahaya , langsung berlari menghindari Eunhyuk.

"BUKU RESEPKU!" teriak Wookie sambil ikut mengejar Eunhyuk.

Leuteuk menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas pasrah melihat ulah dongsaengnya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sedangkan sisanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran tidak jelas itu. Member SuJu pun berangkat ke acara Reality Show. Mereka di sambut hangat oleh para staff. Para _make up artist_ hanya memerlukan waktu singkat untuk merapikan dandanan para member yag aslinya sudah tampan dan manis itu.

"Selamat siang semuanya, kembali lagi di acara _who's your artist_, bersama saya Kim Yeenie," seru presenter dengan pembawaan cerita.

"Dan kali ini tamu kita adalah, _Boys Band_ yang tengah naik daun, Super Junior."

Segera saja tepuk tangan para fans membahana mengirini kedatangan Boys Band terfavorit apalagi mereka langsung menyanyikan "_Miracle_" yang menjadi _Hits_, menambah semangat para fans saja.

Setelah selesai presenter langsung mempersilakan mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang sudah disiapkan.

"Selamat siang, Super Junior" panggil presenter dengan nada genit.

"Selamat siang, Yeenie noona," seru mereka kompak.

"Nah kita akan membicarakan isu terbaru dari Super Junior. Benarkah ada member baru di grup kalian? Siapa dia?"

"Itu benar dan kami akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian semua siang ini, dan namanya Cho Kyuhyun," seru Leuteuk sambil memancarkan aura _Angel_-nya.

Presenter dan penonton mengangguk bersamaan, "Menurut kalian orangnya seperti apa? Saya dengar dia baru saja datang kemarin malam?"

Kali ini Kang In yang menjawab pertanyaan presenter itu, "Iya, dia memang baru saja datang kemarin."

"Ah, Kang In-ssi anda belum menjawab bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu. Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita beri kesempatan pada masing-masing member untuk memberikan pendapatnya?" tanya presenter itu pada penonton dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Sepertinya semua setuju, baiklah,hm, bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan sang _Leader_, Silakan Leteuk-ssi."

"Dia orang yang baik, dan sedikit jahil," seru sang Leader.

"Kalau menurut Hangeng?"

"Dia orang yang menarik."

"Menurut anda bagaimana, Kibum?"

"Dia gamer sejati," serunya singkat.

Presenter hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, lalu noona itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon, "Menurut anda?"

"Dia secara tidak langsung pembuat rusuh."

Presenter tambah _sweatdrop_.

"Yesung?"

"Baik."

"Heechul?"

"Pembuat onar."

"Shindong?"

"Secara tidak langsung, pembuat ribut."

"Donghae?"

"Pembuat masalah."

"Eunhyuk?"

"Pembuat marah."

"Wookie?"

"Sama, pembuat marah juga."

"Kang In?"

"Magnae setan."

Presenter mengaruk berlakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebuah tanda dia tengah _sweatdrop_ berat.

"Err... Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis,"Semua member benar kok dan aku setuju, dia memang baik, menarik, gamer sejati, biang rusuh, biang onar, pembuat ribut dan marah juga magnae setan."

Presenter mengangguk, "Berarti kalian tidak setuju dia menjadi member?" tanyanya seakan mendapat bahan berita untuk acara gosip yang juga ia presenteri.

"Tapi, dengan kesemuanya itu dalam sekejap yaitu hari ini, _Dorm_ kami lebih ceria dibanding biasanya," lanjut Minnie dan diikuti anggukan setuju dari semua member dengan senyum terkembang.

Presenter bernama Kim Yeenie itu, ikut tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau langsung saja kita sambut, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memasuki panggung dengan langkah santai dan ia duduk di kursi terakhir yang tersisa, tepat disebelah presenter.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, senang bertemu kalian semua," serunya dengan senyum lembut.

"Tampannya!" seru presenter itu dengan histeris dan di tambah tepuk tangan riuh para fans.

"Bagaimana tanggapan anda mendengar komentar member lain?" seru presenter dengan kelewat semangat.

"Mereka benar," jawab Kyuhyung singkat sambil tertawa terkekeh.

-Hening-

"Anda manis sekali saat tertawa begitu Kyuhyun-ssi, sepertinya sekarang aku akan menjadi penggemar setiamu," seru presenter memecah kesunyian yang entah kenapa bisa hadir.

"Oh ya, anda terampil dibidang apa? Bagaimana kalau anda tunjukkan sekarang?"

"Keahlianku pada bernyanyi, baiklah untuk salam perkenalan aku akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu Super Junior, Miracle."

Musik mulai mengiringi dan Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Suaranya lembut mengalun ia merubah lagu _Miracle_ yang semangat menjadi ballad. Terang saja semua yang hadir di sana terpana, mendengar suara indah yang bersal dari pita suara magnae Super Junior.

Terlebih Sungmin, ia memengang dadanya yang mendadak merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

'Kenapa ini?' batinnya.

'Mendengarnya menyanyi membuat perasaanku berdebar,' ia menundukkan kepalanya rendah-rendah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Wookie khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suara Kyu bagus ya, kurasa aku menyukainya."

Mata Minnie terbelalak, dan dengan cepat dia mengangkat wjahnya dan menatap Wookie tajam, "Kau tidak boleh menyukainya."

Wookie terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh kecil, "Maksudku, aku menyukai suaranya, bukan Kyu secara personal, hyung. Jangan cemburu seperti itu, Kyu tidak akan ku rebut kok."

"Ti-tidak maksudku bukan begitu ak-aku, ah sudahlah!" seru Minnie tergagap sendiri dan buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Takut wajah merahnya tertangkap kamera.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Maaf Pak, tapi kita akan mengalami krisis dana bila TVSQ dibubarkan," seru seorang pegawai atau tepatnya Sekretasris utama Direktur SM Entertaiment.

"Aku tidak peduli, semua yang menentang harus di tendang keluar, tak perduli bila ia adalah sumber penghasilan kita saat ini."

"Tapi Pak, 55% dari total saham kita karena keberadaan Cessie yang merupakan penggemar setia TVSQ," seru Sekretasi utama itu, jujur saja dia juga seorang Cessie dan tak rela bila _Boys Band_ kesayangannya harus bubar.

"Masih ada Super Junior, mereka yang akan menjadi pusat aktivitas SM Entertaiment. Dan akan ku pastikan itu berlangsung sebentar lagi."

"Tapi Pak, tidak mungkin bapak menerima semua tawaran kerja mereka yang membludak ini. Mereka tidak akan mampu."

Direktur bernama Lee Soo Man itu menyeringai, "Mereka mampu, pasti mampu dan akan kupaksa mereka untuk mampu."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN Hai semuaaaaaa... XDD Gimana chapter ini? Kalian suka? Ayo Review biar Dian tahu ini mesti Keep or Delete". Btw, sekarang sudah pada tahukan pair utama disini itu Kyuhyun dan Minnie chagiya...

Errr.. Berhubung Dian sibuk, Dian ngx sempat balas Reviewnya, tapi Dian sangat berterima kasih kalian semua berkenal baca dan review, n buat yang fave... MAKASIH XDD

Semoga saja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya...


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer:

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Chara:

All members SUJU and other

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, OCC, OC, someone POV,EYD yang tidak bagus etc

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Tengah malam adalah saat dimana pendengaran manusia menjadi jauh lebih peka. Seperti saat ini, Kibum yang masih belum begitu terlelap mendengar suara pintu yang bederit terbuka. Terbawa rasa penasaran, ia turun dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Di sofa santai yang berada di ruang tengah, ia melihat Sungmin hyung tengah membaca bermap-map file yang berserakan di meja.<p>

"Hyung belum tidur?" tanya Kibum.

"Kibummie, iya aku sedang membawa file yang diberi ayahku tadi siang," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk, diliriknya jam yang tertempel di dinding pukul dua dini hari, sungguh bukan waktu yang biasa digunakan untuk membaca file. Dirinya berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil satu botol besar air dingin dan membawa dua gelas. Ia duduk sofa samping Sungmin dan menuangkan segelas air dingin pada hyungnya itu.

"Gomawo," seru Sungmin tanpa megalihkan pandangan dari berkasnya.

Kibum mengangguk, ia meminum airnya lalu mulai membaca majalah yang tergeletak di meja. Mereka berdua asik dengan kegiatannya sampai-sampai tertidur di sofa.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, dua pintu kamar terbuka bersamaan dan keluar Kyuhyun serta Siwon dari masing-masing kamar. Sejenak mereka saling tatap, tersenyum singkat dan kemudian secara beriringan menuju sofa ruang tengah. Mereka menghela napas panjang kala melihat Room mate-nya terlelap di sofa.

"Mereka ini," seru Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon mengendong Kibum ke kamar mereka, "Aku duluan Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya. Setelah Siwon masuk ke kamar barulah dia mulai merapikan map-map Sungmin yang berhamburan di meja. Ia membawa map itu ke kamar dan merapikannya dimeja Minnie.

Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di samping elusnya rambut namja yang kelewat manis itu, dan dirapikannya poni yang menutupi mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap hyung penyuka pink-nya itu. Ia mengendong tubuh kecil Minnie layaknya seorang pengantin pria mengedong pengantin wanitanya, sungguh tampak indah di pandang mata.

Sesampai dikamar Kyuhyun segera membaringkannya dikasur dan diselimutinya Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut.

"Umma, Minnie mau ice cream," serunya dengan suara sangat kecil, ia mengigau.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengecup lembut dahi hyungnya.

"Selamat tidur, Minnie."

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun... YA! KYUHYUN!"

Gubrraaakkk

Kyuhyun terjatuh dari kasur nyamannya dengan tidak elit. Dia mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Err... Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya pada Sungmin yang berdiri sambil berdecak pinggang di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, Cho Kyuhyun! Kita ada pemotretan setengah jam lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas mendengar ceramah pagi hyungnya. Ia segera mengambil handuk putih yang di sodorkan Sungmin padanya.

"Gomawo, sudah mengendongku ke kamar," bisik Sungmin pelan dan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Sungmin. Membuat sang pemilik wajah merona merah bagai apel yang baru saja matang.

"Kau akan membayarku dengan apa? Jujur saja, hyung... Tubuhmu berat."

Sungmin membelalakan mata dan memukul-mukul kepala Kyu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjongkok sambil memengang kepalanya, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Wae, Kyu? Sakitkah? Mianne, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," seru Sungmin panik sendiri dan ikut berjongkok di samping Kyu. Ia sungguh lupa kalau dirinya seorang _Master of Material Art_, jadi wajar saja kalau pukulannya menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan sangat cepat dan dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik ia mengecup bibir Sungmin, lalu kabur ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sungmin yang cengok dengan wajah semerah apel.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Red," panggil seseorang dari sambungan telpon yang tak telacak.

"Ya, noona," jawab seseornagyang dipanggil Red dengan nada malas.

"Sudah saatnya kau bertindak, keberadaanmu terancam sekarang."

Red terkekeh geli, "Seperti bukan noona saja kalau khawatir begitu."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh khawatir? Dasar kalian ini, begini-begini juga aku yang mengasuh kalian."

Red tersenyum lembut meski ia tahu sang noona tidak melihatya, "Aku tahu Emha noona, gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Di seberang sana sang noona tengah terkekeh, merasa ganjil karena nama kecilnya dipanggil oleh Red.

"Ah ya, bagaimana dengan _Ringo Entertaiment_?" tanya Red.

"Berjalan dengan baik, dia sudah mengumpulkan investor-investor luar maupun dalam negeri yang mendukung rencananya kita."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba mempertahankan DBSK. Oh ya, titip salam tuk blue ya noona," serunya sebelum menutup sambungan telpon.

Emha mengejitkan dahi dan menatap heran pada sambungan telpon yang baru saja diputus secara sepihak, "Well, sepertinya dia naksir Kyu."

Seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam-pirang terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan unnie yang lebih sering ia panggil umma itu.

"Itu akibat dari kurang pergaulan," ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Kau tidak takut hyungnya suka pada namja juga?" tanya Emha heran.

Gadis itu menyeringai setan persis seperti serigai milik Cho Kyuhyun, "Asal namja yang di suka Oppa sangat manis, aku tidak keberatan."

Emha menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah, "Dasar, Dynamo."

"So, Umma, apa Lee Soo Man menerima ajakan kerja sama dari kita?" tanpa memperdulikan sindiran halus dari Emha, Dyn langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Emha menggeleng, "Dia menolak."

Dyn menganggukkan kepalanya, kilat mata sewarna madunya berkilat licik, "Pasti ada seseorang yang mengendalikannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Seohyun? Dia dikabarkan dekat dengan Lee Soo Man."

Dyn tampak tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin saja memang dia."

.

-o.c.t-

.

Seseorang bermantel coklat dan mengenakan topi yang juga berwarna coklat, berjalan seorang diri di tengah gang sempit yang rawan perampokan. Untungnya ia ahli dalam bela diri, jadi dirinya sama sekali tidak khawatir bila bertemu kawanan rampok.

Tiba-tiba dua orang berbadan kekar dan tegap juga bermuka sangar menghadangnya, mereka menodongkan senapan api dan mengarahkannya tepat di jantung namja itu. Namja itu membuka topinya, dan dengan sedikit kelabakan dan sikap hormat berlebihan kedua penjaga itu memberi jalan pada sang namja.

Namja itu berjalan masuk ke rumah susun yang tampak tak terawat. Begitu ia masuk yang didapatinya bukanlah sebuah rumah tua yang penuh dengan kotoran dan debu seperti tampak luar. Melainkan kasino mewah dengan penghuni yang membludak. Segera saja aroma alkohol dan cerutu menyeruak memaksa dalam sistem kerja indra penciuman.

Namja itu menerobos kerumunan penjudi dan segera masuk kesebuah pintu tua yang letaknya tepat di samping toilet. Ia terus berjalan dalam gelapnya lorong dibalik pintu itu. Ketika dirinya akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu tercat hijau toska, ia mengeluarkan _Id card_-nya dan menempelkannya pada simbol naga di tengah pintu. Otomatis pintu terbuka, di dalamnya sudah ada 4 orang yang duduk dikursi rapat.

"Maaf lama menunggu," serunya basa-basi.

Peserta rapat hanya mengangguk maklum, "Pasti sulit untuk anda keluar saat diri anda menjadi incaran para yeonja di luar sana."

Namja itu tersenyum, "Kau benar, aku juga tidak menyangka dia menyeretku untuk masuk SME, pria tua bangka itu."

Seluruh peserta rapat tertawa dan kumohon kalian jangan salah paham dan mengira rapat ini tidak serius, sungguh tawa yang terdengar bukanlah tawa penuh humor tapi tawa menyeramkan, seperti psikopat yang menemukan mangsanya.

Tahukah kalian bahwa pemimpin rapat itu adalah seseorang yang menjadi salah seorang idola remaja Korea. Rapat ini adalah rapt dunia belakang, tempat segala macam tindak kriminalitas berlangsung. Tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka dirinya akan menjadi salah seorang pemimpin dari tindak kejahatan di Korea.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN Hai semua... Akhirnya Dian bisa Update juga.. Hehehehehehe^^  
>Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Kalian suka? Oh ya.. Dyn minta maaf untuk banyaknya typo di chapter 1... Semoga dimaafkan^^ *Bow(s)<p>

Oh ya.. Main tebak-tebakkan yuk^^

Bagi yang bisa jawab lebih dulu dan jawabannya benar, Dian kasi hadiah yaitu menjadi Oc di fic ini *tebar bunga*

Ada yang berminat?

Reader: NGAK!

Dian:Pundung di kuburan (?)

Tebakannya:

Siapa Red?

Siapa namja yang menjadi pemimpin rapat mafia?

Dian sangat berterima kasih bagi yang berkenan baca dan

sangat bersyukurada yang berkenan review^^

Special Thank's:

Kim Ryeokyung, Akari Sato II, cassielf, cho tika hyun, flowerlady, shakyu, itha evilmagnaekyu, Choi Chinatsu, kangkyumi, kim yena, Kanna Ayasaki, Apel, Bleeze Hunter, Cho Luna Kuchiki, Saeko Hichoru, pi-chan, kim chaeri, RyeoViieKyuu, Princess kyumin, Azi CloundYesungiElf, princekyu, Cloud1124, Wonkyurity, WookieWookieWookie, WindaaKyumin, Park Nara Quinnevil, vitaminelf, Yool LeeMinmin, Mutsuchi, ikimasu, min rae, Shin Ah Chan, HeeZepkyuminELF, Viivii-ken, Chofellerene, Cho Kyuri, eunhae, kang hye hwa, widiwMin, LiasprakKyuELFboice, eunhae241, diitactorlove, Liu HeeHee, nanalee, petaL s kurosaki, Ryu, Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Chara:

All members SUJU and other

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, OCC, OC, EYD yang tidak bagus etc

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Jangan pernah menilai suatu buku dari sampulnya. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan sebuah rumah tua yang berada di antara gang sempit yang mempunyai banyak akses jalan masuk. Dari luar gedung itu tampak tidak terawat, begitu kumuh dan hanya gelandanganlah yang berkenan tinggal di sana. Namun kenyataanya jauh berbeda didalam, sebuah gedung mewah yang menjadi tempat perjudian, dan segala transaksi gelap lainnya, sebuah Casino.<p>

Di antara koridor-koridor rumit yang berada dibalik pintu dan cukup tersembunyi dari Casino, ada berpuluh-puluh kamar mewah yang siap menampung para petinggi-petinggi negara atau malah ketua dari segala macam tindak kriminal. Kamar-kamar itulah yang berfungsi untuk rapat rahasia dan tempat transaksi berlangsung.

Di ujung koridor akan ada sebuah pintu berukir naga tepat disebelah pintu keluar. Ruangan itu di setting seperti ruang makan, dengan lampu-lampu hias yang penyangganya terbuat dari emas dua puluh empat karat. Di ruang itu ada sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi pajangan patung-patung kecil yang indah. Bukalah lemari kaca itu dan putarlah patung naga kecil itu ke sebelah kanan, maka akan muncul sebuah pintu masuk ke ruang rahasia.

Berjalanlah sekitar sepuluh langkah, disana akan ada ukiran kepala naga. Tekan kedua matanya secara bersamaan dan akan menemukan sebuah ruangan berinterior miniminal yang hangat seperti rumah pada umumnya. Itulah tepat tinggal pemimpin geng Mafia. Memang perjalanan ke ruang khususnya sangat jauh dan sebenarnya ada satu jalan pintas untuk sampai ke ruangan ini namun perlu indentifikasi seluruh badan untuk menentukan itu sang pemilik ruangan.

Seorang namja tampak sedang tertidur di sofa hijau lumut yang berada di depan TV. Di sekitarnya bertumpuk kamus-kamus dengan berbagai ketebalan.

Sebait nada indah mengalun dari handphone yang terletak di atas tumpukan buku itu, membuat namja tampan itu membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"Hm..." gumamnya saat handphonenya sudah beralih posisi di samping indra pendengaranya.

"Hunny, kau kemana? Ini sudah terlalu larut."

Namja itu melirik jam dinding, pukul sepuluh malam.

"Iya aku akan segera pulang, chagiya."

"Jangan lama-lama dan jangan lupa belikan makanan untuk Heebum."

Namja itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti... Cinderella ku tersayang."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu ya, Hangeng."

Namja bernama Hangeng itu mematikan sambungan telponnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya menyandar pada sofa hijau itu. Matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruangan.

"Apa kau akan tetap menerimaku seandainya kau tahu siapa aku," bisiknya lirih.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Seorang namja tengah berada didalam ruang yang penuh dengan perangkat-perangkat pelengkap komputer. Satu layar monitor dengan ukuran 21 inci menjadi central dari unit computer itu. Namja itu tampak sibuk mengolah ribuan data yang masuk ke komputernya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya kala telpon berdering.

"Hm," jawabnya ketika sambungan telpon telah terhubung.

"Oppa..." seru seorang gadis.

"Kau siapa?" tanya namja itu.

"Memangnya nomorku tidak ter_save_, Oppa?"

"Tidak."

Gadis disana terdengar menghela napas dan itu membuat namja itu terkekeh geli.

"Terserah padamulah. Aku hanya mau minta tolong untuk mencari data tentang SM Entertainment, terutama pola pergerakan mereka sekarang."

Namja itu terkekeh, "Kau bicara seolah-olah mereka adalah organisai kriminal saja."

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Turtle-ssi."

"Hei.. jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu."

"Kalau begitu Oppa ingin ku panggil apa? Kepala besar?" terdengar suara cekikian kecil gadis itu.

"Kau ini... Sudahlah!"

"Ara... ara... Jangan marah begitu... Jadi, berapa harga untuk informasi itu?"

"Sepuluh juta dollar."

"Ya! Oppa! Itu mahal, diskon kenapa..."

"Kau pikir aku sedang jualan baju hingga memberimu diskon. Sistem keamanan di SME itu sangat ketat, kau tahu. Ada kemungkinan aku akan tertangkap."

"Ck... Ya, sudahlah. Kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Minggu depan."

"Hm.. arraseo. Selamat malam Oppa, salam untuk kakakku ya..."

"Heuh, mana mungkin aku menyampaikan salammu. Itu sama saja dengan membongkar identitasku, pabbo."

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

"Leeteuk hyung, besok jadwal kita apa?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk.

Hari ini semua member Super Junior berkumpul di _Dorm_ karena secara kebetulan semuanya sedang libur.

"Kita semua akan tampil di Konser KPOP _Maniac_."

Semuanya tampak mengangguk.

"Oh ya! Aku dengar DBSK akan dibubarkan," seru Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Serentak semua member SuJu menatap Sungmin.

"Jadi rumor itu benar?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku rasa ya..." Jawab Yesung.

Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuat atmosfir ruangan terasa lebih berat.

"Katanya Yunho hyung tidak mau menuruti Lee Soo Man," seru Wookie.

"Memang kakek tua itu memerintahkan apa?" tanya Heechul, tumben dia tertarik.

"Lee Soo Man menyuruh Yunho untuk berpasangan dengan Jessica," seru Leeteuk.

"Bukanya itu biasa? Aku juga sering di suruh begitu," jawab Donghae.

"Masalahnya Yunho di suruh menyatakan pada media, bahwa dia akan menikahi Jessica."

"HAH?" seru member SuJu itu kompak saat Leeteuk menyatakan alasannya Yunho menolak perintah Lee Soo Man.

"Dan karena itu, DBSK mau di bubarkan? Sepele sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kakek tua itu memang tidak waras."

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Biar aku yang buka," seru Sungmin beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa ya..." seru Sungmin sambil membuka pintu.

Di depannya tampak seseorang berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan anehnya ia mengenakan topi besar yang menutupi wajahnya padahal ini malam hari.

"Hello Minnie, sudah ku duga kau yang akan membuka pintu."

Sungmin mengenyitkan dahinya heran, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja di depannya.

"Siapa hyung?" teriak Eunhyuk dari ruang tengah.

"Aku ti—mmmppppp!" Sungmin meronta kala orang asing itu membekap mulutnya. Ia baru saja akan mematikan pergerakan orang yang menyerangnya saat tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya perlahan menghilang dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

"Sungmin?"

Semua member keluar karena mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang terputus, terlebih ia terlalu lama di depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun pada seorang namja yang membopong tubuh Sungmin dengan mudah.

Namja itu menyeringgai dan ketahuilah, bahkan dengan keberadaan topi yang menutupi wajahnya, matanya tetap tampak berkilat keji. Namja itu berlari menerobos gelap dan sepinya malam. Serentak semua member Super Junior langsung mengejarnya. Hanya Siwon yang masih ingat untuk mengunci Dorm sebelum ikut berlari mengejar penculik itu.

Entah seberapa dan jauh mereka berlari, karena sekarang udara semakin terasa dingin dan malam semakin larut belum lagi keadaan sekeliling mereka yang telah berganti menjadi gang sempit dan sepi.

DORR

Seandainya Kibum tidak memiliki refleks yang cukup baik, tubuhnya pasti sudah tertembus peluru nyasar.

"Refleks yang bagus, Kibummie," seru penculik tadi.

Ia sudah berhenti berlari, dan kini ia tidak lagi sendiri namun sudah bergabung dengan komplotannya. Ada sekitar 10 orang selain dirinya di sana.

Mereka semua kini berada di sebuah lapangan kecil. Di sekeliling mereka hanya ada tembok rumah yang tinggi dan tak berpenghuni dengan gang-gang kecil yang menyebar di sekeliling mereka. Jujur saja, mereka seakan terjebak dalam Labirin raksasa.

"Lepaskan Sungmin!" seru Kangin menyuarakan isi hati para member.

Penculik itu melempar tubuh Sungmin ke tembok di belakangnya.

Ia tertawa mengejek, "Dan apa yang akan ku dapat dengan melepaskannya, Super Junior?"

"KAU!" Heechul melangkah dengan geram namun Hangeng menarik tangannya, dan memposisikan Heechul di belakang tubuhnya.

"Paling tidak, kami tidak akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi," jawab Hangeng.

Penculik itu tertawa bersama komplotannya, "Polisi tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kami."

"Apa tujuan kalian?" seru Kyuhyun. Ia memang tampak tenang namun seringgai yang tampak dibibirnya memberi tanda tersendiri bahwa ia ingin segera menghabisi penculik Sungmin.

"Sederhana, kami hanya ingin Super Junior bubar."

Seluruh member Super Junior minus Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"Super Junior tidak akan pernah bubar!" seru Leeteuk, dan dengan perkataanya itu hilang sudah aura angel yang kerap meliputinya.

"Kau yakin?" cibir sang penculik sambil mengacungkan pistolnya tepat kearah sang Leader.

"100%," jawab Leeteuk jawab Leeteuk sambil bersiap.

Penculik itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya, ia menyeringai, tepat sebelum ia melepas pelatuknya ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Wookie.

DORR

BRUKK

Tes.. Tes...

Darah mengalir dari sela lengan Yesung yang tertembak, sedang Wookie telah jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah pucat pasi.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN

Yoss... Dian di sini =D

Dan Dyn di sini juga.. Nyaaannnnn X3

Btw... Sekali lagi dian minta maaf atas typo-typo yang bertebaran... apalagi yang di chapter 2.. Mianne...

NyannX3 ...Ocey... mari kia lupakan kesalahan beruntun Dian *Dian pundung di kuburan (?)

Saatnya Dyn balas review:

Apel: *Hugs... Apel.. Gomawo selalu mereview ya... Hehehehe... Sayangnya bukan pemimpin rapat Kyuhyun~ *smirk Review lagi ya... *Lambai-lambai

Evilkyu Vee: Nyaaannnn X3 Gomawo~ pujiannya... *lirik Dian yang senyum2 gaje. Tebakannya salah semua... *gegulingan. Tapi sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa pemimpin rapatnya... Oh ya.. Terima kasih banyak untuk koreksian typo-nya... Si Dian itu memang gudangny typo!

Yolyol: *geplak beneran.. Huahahahahha *Taboked

Evilyoura301: Red=Changmin.. Tebakan gitu ^o^)b Andalah yang penebak pertama yag benar *tebar ikan asin.. Sayang yang pemimpin rapatnya salah^^

Shakyu: BenarX3 *tebar bulu

Princekyu: Yesung ngak termasuk mafia atau organisasinya kyuhyun kok^^

The: Bukaaannnn... Nyaannn X3

Gyurievil: Gomawo..^^ Yeah itulah kyu *ditendang Kyu.. Salah...^^ Hehehehehe

Widiwamin: Cowok^^

Nanalee: Sayangnya salah Nyaannn...X3 *Hugs Yuppa

Saeko hichoru: Salah semua .-. Muahahahahahahaha *ketawa nista

HeeZepKyuminELF: Tetot... SalahXP

Viivii-ken: Bukanya dari dulu emang mencurigakan *ditabok.. Mum.. Sibum moment bakal muncul lagi kok... X3

Petal's kurosaki: Rednya benar... *tebar makanan kucing... Tapi pemimpin rapatnya salah... hehe..

Park Nara Quinnevil: Rednya sih benar.. tapi kenapa pemimpin rapatnya salah semua ya X9

Cloud1124: Bikinnya setengah mati.. wooiii *Ditabok

Azi CloudYesungiElf: Hangeng^^ *Senyum tak berdosa

MinnieGalz: ^^b jawaban anda benar... Dan memang bukan yesung..wkwkwkwkwkwkwkXD

Princess kyumin:Hehehe.. memang sengaja *digiles

Jewel LeeAihara: Yup..benar ^^b

Liu HeeHee: Rednya orang.. –hening- Kabbuuurrr Nyaann X3

Park Sungyoung: Emang ngasal ya ==a *digilis

Gamers cho: Ha? Kenapa bisa nyasar ke soal bhs indo ya ==a

Daramondut: Ennndduuuuttttttt *Hugs Dara. Yeah jawabanya 50% salah..fufufufufufufu

Park Ha Rin: Salah...^^ tapi gomaeo sudah review ya *lambai-lambai

Wonkyurity: Nah rasa penasarannya terbayarkan. Hihihihihihi^^

Cassielf: Sayang sekali salah... Ntar kita main tebak-tebakan lagi ya X3 *dibully

Vitaminielf: Jawabannya salah.. fufufufufufufu... eh.. tapi yang Rednya benarX3

No name: Lain kali pake nama ya.. biar Dyn tahu harus manggil apa^^ *Digiles... Ah.. Emha noona itu, Oc –umma tiri Dyn di grup Kyumin^^- Yesung emang terlibat... Dan Siwon ada perannya sendiri nanti.. Yeah.. Si Red memang Changmin ^0^)9

Mincrazee: Bukan Sungmin=P Soal chap yang di panjangin itu.. tidak bisa... *dibunuh

Riyu: Si Dian banyak hutang FF tuh.. jadi lama.. Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

* * *

><p>Yoossa... Sekian balasan Review dari Dyn^^ Maaf ya kalau ada yag terlewat.. hehehehehe...<p>

Terima Kasih banyak buat semua reader, reviewer yang berkenan singgah^^ ntar Review lagi ya biar si Dian semangat nulisnya...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

.

Author:  
>Dyn Whitleford<p>

.

Chara:

All members SUJU and other

.

Rate:

T

.

Warning:

SLASH/Shonun-ai/BL, Gaje, TYPO, Skip Time, OCC, OC, someone POV,EYD yang tidak bagus etc

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

Beauty in the Bis Present:  
>Who're U?!<p>

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kisah sebelumnya:<strong>

_Penculik itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya, ia menyeringai, tepat sebelum ia melepas pelatuknya ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Wookie._

_DORR_

_BRUKK_

_Tes.. Tes..._

_Darah mengalir dari sela lengan Yesung yang tertembak, sedang Wookie telah jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah pucat pasi._

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Mata pemuda yang lebih sering dipanggil Wookie itu membulat sempurna menatap tubuh hyung kesayangannya yang tersungkur jatuh tepat didepannya.

"HYUNG!" serunya panik.

Penculik itu terbelalak kaget karena target semulanya Wookie yang tampak paling lemah, meleset ke Yesung sang _Art of Voice_. 'Refleks yang sangat cepat,' pujinya dalam hati.

Member SUJU panik saat tahu Yesung tak sadarkan diri, terlebih darah dari lengannya belum berhenti mengalir.

"Oke… kalian silakan urus pemuda maniak kura-kura itu, selamat tinggal."

Penculik itu dengan cepat kabur bersama komplotannya dan membawa tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya berniat mengejar mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat para Hyungnya panik.

"Kita langsung bawa ke Rumah sakit," seru Kangin tak tega melihat Yesung yang tak berdaya dan Leeteuk yang tampak syok.

"Biar aku yang gendong," seru Siwon sambil mengangkat Yesung di punggungnya dan dibantu Kibum dan Ryewook.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," gumam Shindong. Sungguh sejak awal ia tidak dapat berkata-kata, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mencerna kejadian apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

Akhirnya member SUJU yang tersisa hanya diam dalam perjalanan ke Dorm walau mereka kembali sambil berlari karena takut hal yang gawat terjadi pada Yesung.

Begitu sampai di wilayah Dorm Donghae buru-buru mendahului yang lain, "Kalian bawa Hyung ke parkiran. Biar aku mengambil kunci mobil kita."

"Aku ikut, Hae," seru Eunhyuk.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi para member untuk masuk mobil karena kecepatan lari Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang lumayan cepat saat mengambil kunci mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit, Ryewook -yang pahanya dijadikan bantalan untuk kepala Yesung- terlihat tertekan. Ia terus mengenggam tangan Hyung tersayangnya. Sungguh… dia takut… takut bila Hyungnya ini pergi… meninggalkannya.

.

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Gelap… dan terasa sakit, sungguh, itulah yang terlihat dan terasa oleh Yesung. Namun samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara merdu yang memanggilnya.

"… Hyung… Yesung Hyung…"

'Ryeowookkah?' batin Yesung.

Dia berusaha keras untuk mengambalikan kesadarannya, terlebih kepalanya terasa sangat pusing seperti habis kehilangan banyak darah saja. Perlahan ia dapat melihat cahaya redup, ia menguatkan dirinya dan cahaya yang ia dapatkan semakin terang ketika matanya akhirnya terbuka sempurna yang pertama kali Yesung lihat adalah sosok Wookie tengah menangis sambil memanggil namanya.

Yesung nyengir lalu mengelus kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan lembut, "Aku masih hidup kok, Wookie," serunya.

Wookie yang sebelumnya menangis sesegukan langsung menatap Yesung tak percaya, begitu ia yakin itu benar-benar Yesung yang sudah sadar, segera saja Wookie memeluk tubuh Hyungnya dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah Hyung baik-baik saja," serunya lega.

Member Suju lain yang kebetulan juga berada disana turut menghembuskan napas lega. Leuteuk memberi tanda bagi member yang lain meninggalkan YeWook yang sudah mulai masuk ke dunia mereka sendiri. Satu-persatu mereka kuluar dan menutup pintu kamar Yesung dengan sangat pelan.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kangin pada Leuteuk.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung lapor polisi saja, hyung," seru Shindong.

Leuteuk mengangguk lemas, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, "Siwon bisa kau hubungi Polisi, aku akan menghubungi manager kita."

Siwon mengangguk dan langsung menghubungi Polisi sementara Leeteuk menghubungi pihak manajemen.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?," tanya Donghae sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada member Suju lain yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kita tunggu keputusan pihak manajemen apakah kita akan tetap ikut acara yang terjadwal atau vakum," jawab Kibum.

Member yang lain mengangguk. Leuteuk yang baru saja selesai menelpon langsung menyuruh Kangin untuk menemani Ryeowook sementara dia sendiri dan member lain akan pulang ke Dorm. Semua menyetujuinya dan langsung menuju keluar Rumah Sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," bisik Kangin saat Leuteuk ikut berjalan keluar. Leeteuk mengangguk lemah, "Titip Yesung dan Wookie, ya."

.

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Hening

Suasana Dorm menjadi sangat sepi. Leuteuk duduk di sofa tunggal dengan raut wajah khawatir, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menonton acara berita sambil terdiam, Shindong terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya meski pandangannya tidak fokus, Heachul hanya duduk termangu dengan Hangeng yang terus mengelus kepalanya, Kibum sibuk menganalisa siapa penculik Sungmin berlembar-lembar kertas coretan berhamburan dimeja hasil analisa tentang kemungkinan si pelaku, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding sambil terus saja mengumpat tidak jelas.

Siwon perlahan masuk ke ruang tengah, "Polisi tadi menghubungiku katanya mereka akan langsung melakukan pencarian."

Alunan lagu Miracle mendadak terdengar, Leuteuk langsung meraih handphonenya dan menjawab panggilan masuk.

"_Selamat malam, Leuteuk-ssi, Saya Jae Yook yang diutus untuk memberitahukan pada Super Junior untuk melanjutkan setiap kegiatan yang ada dan pihak Manajemen akan menyembunyikan berita hilangnya Lee Sungmin-ssi."_

"Eh? Bagaimana mengatakan ke Media tentang ketidakhadiran Sungmin?"

"_Kami akan mengatakan bahwa Lee Sungmin mengikuti projek khusus dari SM Entertaiment yang merupakan gabungan dari boy band maupun Girl band SME."_

"Jadi kami tetap harus ikut kegiatan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"_Iya. Baiklah cukup sekian. Selamat malam Leuteuk-ssi."_

"Apa yang mereka katakan Hyung?" tanya Siwon. Sementara member lain melihat dengan sangat tertarik.

"Kita harus mengikuti jadwal yang sudah ada dan mengenai Sungmin untuk sementara mereka akan menyembunyikannya hilangnya dia dengan mengatakan ada projek khusus dari SME untuknya."

"HAH? Yang benar saja? Kita jadi tak bisa mencarinyakan!" seru Kyuhyun lepas kendali, sekarang emosi lebih dominan dibanding akal sehatnya.

"Tenang dulu, Kyu… Jika kita mengatakan ke Media justru akan semakin buruk. Terlebih bila kita ikut mencarinya di wilyah umum bukannya mendapatkan Sungmin kita malah dikejar fans," seru Hangeng tenang.

Mendengar perkataan Hangeng Kyuhyun terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh dirinya hanya terlalu emosi, dia sangat khawatir tentang keselamatan Sungmin.

"Hangeng Hyung benar… sebaiknya kita mengikuti kegiatan semula dan bersikap seakan-akan Sungmin Hyung sedang mengikuti projek khusus SME," seru Kibum.

"Mulai besok kita akan mulai kegiatan kembali sementara ini kita istirahat dulu," Leeteuk melirik jam dinding pukul 11 malam, ah paling tidak mereka punya waktu istirahat.

"Selamat tidur," seru Leeteuk sekaligus merupakan perintah tak langsung agar member yang lain segera tidur.

Semua masuk ke kamar masing-masing walau beberapa orang tidak benar-benar tertidur. Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Sungmin, Hyung kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba alunan musik yang menandakan panggilan masuk di handphone Kyuhyun terdengar. Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo," seru Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ini siapa?"

"_Red_."

"Eh? Red? Ini belum genap satu bulan sejak aku masuk. Kenapa kau menghubungi lebih cepat?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, masalah apa yang kalian hadapi karena tadi aku mendengar staf yang tampak kewalahan sambil beberapa kali mengumamkan nama Lee Sungmin-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti jelas hal ini tidak ada dalam bayangan mereka yang menyusup masuk.

"Sungmin Hyung di culik dan Yesung Hyung tertembak," jawabnya malas.

"Hum… Kau tak ingin aku membantumu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam… ah ya, kenapa dia tidak minta bantuan dari Red saja. Dia pasti bisa menemukan Sungmin.

"Kau ingin membantuku?"

"Tentu… kita patner."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju… ya, patner. Bersama patnernya dia pasti bisa menemukan hyung tersayangnya.

"Kau tahu DBSK?" tanya Red tiba-tiba setelah kehiningan yang cukup lama.

"Tahu. Kenapa?"

"Shim Changmin, magnae DBSK adalah aku," serunya kalem.

Kyuhyun nyaris saja menjatuhkan handphone-nya saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Changmin Hyung?"

"Yup… Dan kau boleh memanggilku, Minnie."

Minnie… nick name yang sama dengan Sungmin Hyung.

"Sudah dulu ya Kyu… kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja." Dan telpon diputus secara sepihak.

Kyuhyun memijit dahinya yang terasa nyilu… Kejadian hari ini sudah membuat kepalanya sakit. Akhirnya pemuda berambut coklat nan ikal ini memilih langsung tidur saja.

.

-o.c.t-

.

Changmin mengakhiri panggilan dengan cepat. Jantungnya seakan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Yah… bagamana jantungmu tidak terpacu jika kau baru saja menghubungi pujaan hatimu.

"Tunggu saja Kyuhyun… aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali Sungmin hingga kau terkesan padaku," serunya semangat. Sambil menganalisa tempat penculiknya berada saat ini.

.

-o.c.t-

.

"Tuan, Lee Sungmin telah diculik."

Soo Man hanya mengangguk dan segera menyuruh stafnya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"Sungmin diculik ya…" gumamnya.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Leuteuk pasti sudah menghubungi polisi jadi tinggal menunggu hasil. Yang pasti Super Junior harus tetap mengikuti semua jadwal yang ada agar public semakin mengenal mereka dan pundi uang terus mengalir," serunya yakin.

Dia harus mampu mempertahankan dan mengembangkan perusahaan ini. Agar… dia bbisa terus bertahan hidup.

* * *

><p>AN Hai Minna-san^^  
>Thanks ya sudah berkenan mereview fiction ini... Fiction ini akan tetap berlanjut hanya saja berhubung authornya masih sibuk, update akan sangggggaaattt lama... mohon dimaklumi.. btw review lagi ya:)<p> 


End file.
